Jake (ToT)/Quotes
'Chat' *"Good afternoon." *"Good evening." *'Night:' "Boy, you're up late." *'New villager on the island: '"I've heard someone new came to the island. I wonder if the person lives near Maple Lake. I hope they visit our inn." *'Your birthday: '"Happy birthday. Here's to a wonderful day, too." *'After proposing (female):' "Congratulations. I heard you proposed. I sincerely congratulate you." *'After your child is born:' "You finally became a parent, player. Congratulations." *'Your child is an infant:' "How is child doing? Make sure child stays healthy!" *'Your child starts to crawl: '"Did child start crawling? That's great!" *'Jin and Anissa get married: '"Dr. Jin and Anissa got married. Good for them!" *'Anissa and Jin have a baby: '"I had Anissa had a baby boy. He must be so cute." *'Calvin and Phoebe get married:' "Calvin and Phoebe got married. I didn't expect Calvin to settle down here." *'Candace and Julius get married: '"Julius and Candace got married. That was a good wedding ceremony." *'Candace and Julius have a baby: '"I heard Candace had a baby girl. She must be so cute." *'The Mother Tree grows:' "The crops, the flowers, and the trees... everything just seems so much livelier now. The air and the water may have something to do with it." 'Seasonal/Weather' *'Spring:' "What a nice season. It's been mild and the wind has warmed up. It's so comfortable." *'Summer:' "A hot day like this is perfect for a nice swim." *'Fall:' "It's been fairly cool outside. The view of the foliage is great. And the view of the Fall sky is magnificent." *'Winter:' *"It's been pretty cold." *"The air is dry in winter. It'll get cold, but it's important to open windows and ventilate your house." *"I like staying inside the house during Winter." *'Sunny:' "There are so many things to do on sunny days." *'Rain:' **"Rain and humidity are not good for houses and furniture. You should leave some space between furniture and the walls." **"I feel like we have more visitors on rainy days. Maybe it's the warm atmosphere here that attracts people." 'Gifts' *'Loved Gift:' "What's this...? Thank you for giving me something so wonderful. Thank you. I'm very happy." *'Liked Gift:' "Thank you very much. I'm very happy." *'Neutral:' "Why, thank you." *'Disliked:' "Hmm, I don't like this much..." *'Hated:' "Sorry, I don't like this." *'Multiple Gifts:' "That's enough for today." 'Heart Lines' *'0 Hearts:' "It seems like you're taking care of your health. That's good." *'1 Heart:' "A well-regulated diet makes for a healthy body. Please visit us for meals any time." *'2 Hearts:' "It's actually not good to eat out all that often, but I'm always happy to see you whenever you come by." *'3 Hearts:' "Keeping the inn clean is a top priority. I want our visitors to be able to relax in a clean environment." *'4 Hearts:' "Our bar opens at night, so lots of people gather here. Stop by whenever you're in the neighborhood, and get to know some people." *'5 Hearts:' "My mother cooks for the restaurant, and Colleen cooks for my family. They're both great chefs, but I like Colleen's cooking better! Of course, if I don't say that, I'll get in big trouble." *'6 Hearts:' "My mother and Colleen are good cooks, but Maya's poor cookin skills are downright depressing. Poor girl..." *'7 Hearts:' "Going to bed early is a good habit for life. You don't want to collapse from exhaustion." *'8 Hearts:' "It's been about 20 years since I opeed this inn. It was only a tiny inn in the beginning. There were some difficult times, but all memories become good ones in time." *'9 Hearts:' "I'd really like Maya to take over the inn someday, but she has her own dreams. If the inn closes when I retire, that's just the way of life." *'10 Hearts:' "Thanks to the inn, I was able to meet Colleen, my wonderful wife. I believe that was the greatest joy of my life." Category:Tree of Tranquility Quotes